


Why Do we live here?

by Plumetta



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 23:22:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2486000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plumetta/pseuds/Plumetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little Hailey asks her Daddy why they live in 12 when he has to go to the Capitol so often.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Do we live here?

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything the universe belongs to Suzanne Collins.

Hailey was walking home with Daddy from the Hob. He had his bottles and she had her bag of strawberries.

“Save some for your mother or I’ll never hear the end of it.” Haymitch said.

“I will Daddy. She heard the whistle of the train come into the District. “When are you going to the Capitol again?

He sighed. “Next week. It’s Reaping Day.”

“Re-Unification Day. Hailey corrected.

“It will always be Reaping Day to me Princess.

“We go to the Capitol for Re-Unification Day, Panem Day, Victor Day, Mommy’s birthday. Aunt Ellie’s weddings.

“Hailey, there’s no s on wedding. Your mother yells at me for your Seam accent I’m not taking the fall for grammar. 

“I don’t have an accent. Hailey said. “I sound like everybody here and everybody in the Capitol. Mommy has an accent in 12 and you have an accent in the Capitol. Also Daddy, I respectfully think you are wrong. Aunt Ellie has had two weddings in the last two years.

Haymitch laughed. She had impeccable Capitol manners and could mimic her mother’s lilt when she was in the mood like she just did but her natural voice was all Seam.

“Daddy, we go to the Capitol so much. Why don’t we live there? 

His heart froze. He knew someday his daughter would ask that question but he didn’t think it would be quite so soon.

“Hailey, do you want a cookie at the bakery?

He eyes lit up. “Yes, please.”

They went into the bakery and he bought her favorite sugar cookies and sweet goat’s milk for her and coffee for himself. They sat at a table. He poured some liquor into his cup and said.

“They don’t have cookies like this in the Capitol or goat’s milk.

Hailey chewed and swallowed some milk. “No, but they have Chocolate chip cookies and cow’s milk.

He nodded. “That’s true but…..you’d have to pay for all your cookies in the Capitol. 

“I pay Uncle Peeta, on Friday when you give me allowance.

He smiled. “Yeah, but I know he sneaks you cookies, cupcakes or pie every night when he comes home from work.

Hailey frowned, suddenly concerned about her sweet supply. She chewed her cookie and said.

“Uncle Peeta could move to the Capitol with us. He’d make a bakery there.

“No, he and Katniss would never move. We’d hardly ever see them.

“They could visit, like we visit Aunt Ellie and Grandma.

“I don’t think so. At least not Aunt Katniss. You’d never be able to learn how to shoot a bow.

Hailey sighed dramatically. “I still can’t shoot. Mommy said I can’t learn till I’m seven.”

“Maybe I can talk to Mommy and set up a target for you in the backyard. You know if we lived in the Capitol we wouldn’t have a backyard.

Hailey blinked. “Why not?

“People live in apartments there. You wouldn’t have a swing, a slide or a trampoline. 

“Daddy, that’s terrible.”

“I know. You also wouldn’t have a treehouse in the woods, or your best friend Daisy. You wouldn’t be able to go with me when I got liquor.

“Why not?

“They don’t have places like the Hob. I’d have to go to a bar and drink it there. I’d be gone from you and Mommy for hours. I wouldn’t even be home most nights to tuck you in.

Her eyes started to tear up and he realized he may have pushed too far. He said gently. “Do you still want to live in the Capitol?

“I didn’t say I wanted to live in the Capitol. I just wanted to know why we lived here since it’s such a long trip. I miss you when you don’t take me and Mommy.

“Baby, some days are nice like Re-Unification day. Some days are sad like Victor Day, the anniversary of me winning, the day the Presidents died. There’s no reason for you to be there but I have to be interviewed.

“I know…it’s your work. Hailey said. “I just wish my Daddy didn’t have to leave the District to go to work.

He ruffled her hair. “I don’t work that much. Most days I’m home. I can play with you, take you on walks, buy cookies.

She smiled. “I asked Mommy this morning why we lived in District 12.

Haymitch was curious. “What did she say?

“She said we live here because she loves you….this much. Hailey stretched out her arms as wide as they could go.

Effie was so much smarter than he was when it came to the kid. Keep it simple.“I’m glad to hear that. I’m rather fond of her myself.

“Daddy…you’re silly. A lady likes to hear that she’s loved.

“I love you Hailey.”

“I love you too Daddy.


End file.
